Information technology infrastructure continues to grow, and may take various forms such as converged infrastructure. Converged infrastructure may be implemented by grouping information technology components or elements into an optimized computing package, including combining interdependencies between mobile computing, social media, cloud computing, information and analytics such as big data, Internet of Things (IoT), etc. The hardware elements and fabric of converged infrastructure, and more generally information technology infrastructure, are increasingly heterogeneous in function and specialization. Application diversity and workload size also continue to grow, and scheduling application workloads on heterogeneous elements of information technology infrastructure is an increasingly difficult task.